Anduin Rush
by coconut994777
Summary: On the Anduin, the Fellowship encounters an enemy too early. When Frodo is injured and goes into the river for safety, will the rush of the Anduin affect the whole Fellowship? Rated T for darkness and violent images
1. Chapter 1

UPDATE! Its been a while, so I've been going through old fanfiction to do some updates, grammar fixes, etc.

**Anduin Rush: The Enemy Returns, and the Healer is Healed**

The late afternoon had been calm so far. The Fellowship began to set camp on the western shore. Two more days, until the decision would be made.

"Pull the boats over, we shall rest here until the morning." Aragorn announced. A breath of relief was sighed from each member of the Fellowship, even Aragorn.

Since they lost Gandalf, Aragorn made sure he was close to Frodo. The hobbit had become quiet and unsociable ever since they left Moria. Each day, Aragorn felt the ring draw him farther and farther away. After everyone was asleep, Aragorn walked over to where Frodo was sitting, alone. Aragorn didn't make eye contact, but sat next to Frodo to assure the hobbit of his presence.

"Frodo, I know the past few weeks have been hard, but that is no reason to be so hushed. You'll feel better if you say something." After no response, Aragorn finally looked down. The hobbit stared at the ground and opened his mouth, about to say something.

Suddenly, a high shrill cry broke the silence of the night. The Fellowship awoke immediately, unsure of what to do. Aragorn stood up and shouted to them get to safety, then turned back around to see if Frodo was all right, but saw the hobbit's face darken in fear, as he gripping at his left shoulder, his breath staggering. He ran to Frodo, the hobbit turned around, and the next thing he knew, a large mace knocked him down and unconscious.

The next thing Frodo knew, he was face to face with a felbeast. Despite the throb in his old wound, he got up and ran around the monstrous creature toward the river.

He couldn't make it however, the Nazgul on its felbeast, jumped down and blocked his path. Overwhelmed, Frodo fell over, and drew his own blade. Legolas and Gimli ran to Frodo's side, as Boromir aided the wounded and unconscious Aragorn. Legolas shot an arrow at the Ringwraith; the arrow whistled and embedded itself in the felbeast's chest. The cloaked figure was unchanged as it once again aimed a knife toward Frodo's heart. Frodo was able to block it, then finally got up to run.

The Ringwraith drew its mace, disregarding the blows of Legolas and Gimli. With one whip of the chained mace, Frodo fell to the ground of the shore. As it struck him, he felt the mithril rings tear off his back. He crawled slowly toward the river.

Legolas set aflame three arrows and shot the Ringwraith down the front. As it screeched in pain, it climbed back up onto its felbeast and flew off, screeching.

"Is the lad crazy? Why did he go into the river?" said Gimli as he and the elf ran to the shore.

"The Nazgul fear are water and fire, he was trying to protect himself." Legolas replied. "But it does no good if he is unconsciously floating down the river." Boromir, along with Aragorn who had just awoken, also ran to the riverbank.

"Grab a boat!" the ranger yelled in a panic, limping with the help of Boromir. "Legolas and Gimli, stay here with the hobbits and rest." Boromir nodded, and let go of his grip, and walked back to the camp. With that, the two men dashed into one of the Lady's boats and paddled down the river.

Frodo felt himself weakly drift down the river. He was drained; he couldn't even try to swim. He felt himself sink farther down into the water. He felt the Ring pull him down, dragging him closer to the riverbed. Frodo hadn't yet reached the bottom, when he saw what was a blur of a boat's shadow coming toward him. He felt the world grow dark from dizziness and lack of air, the wound on his back stinging more painfully with each second.

Aragorn had spotted Frodo before he sunk to the very bottom. "I will dive in after him. Get the boat to shore, I will meet you there." He said to Legolas while removing a layer of unneeded clothes.

Before Legolas could stop him, he took a breath and dove into the freezing rush of water. The Anduin wasn't deep, but it was hard to see much at night. He felt around an area of the sandy bottom, until he found what he thought was a hobbit. He grabbed it, and pushed off the bottom to the surface.

On the shore, Legolas saw two figures emerge from the water. He called to Aragorn, and ran to the ranger's aid when Aragorn approached the shore. With a heave, the three flopped onto the shore.

Aragorn kneeled up to take a look at Frodo. _It is a marvel he didn't put the Ring on with the Nazgul so near._ He instantly noticed a pale blue tint in Frodo's face and a lack of steady breathing. But when he lifted Frodo to get the water out of his lungs, a mysterious liquid covered his hands. Even in the pale moonlight, he saw the red blood on his fingers. He cursed to himself as he thrusted his folded hands onto Frodo's abdomen after tilting the hobbit's head to the side. With a few jerked movements, air once again entered Frodo's lungs, as the river water was coughed up. Aragorn fell back, still blaming himself for Frodo's injuries. He sighed, deciding how to tend to Frodo's back.

"At least he's breathing better now," Aragorn stated. He looked at Legolas's face; Aragorn was still dizzy from swimming in the dark with his injury.

"Do not blame yourself for this, Aragorn. Even if Gandalf…" Legolas was cut off.

"Gandalf," Aragorn said loudly. "Gandalf would've known they were coming. Gandalf would've been able to get everyone to safety, Gan…" He shook his head. "There is no use thinking about it. I'm sorry Legolas, the greif and the darkness are driving me mad." Aragorn fell silent for a moment. "Let us go back to the camp, we will tend to him there."

Legolas watched in amazement as the ranger, with all his strength left, attempted to pick up Frodo. "I will carry him, Aragorn. You have yourself to worry about, too. Do not apologize for things you can not control. "

Aragorn smiled as he gently placed the unconscious hobbit in the soldier's arms. "It seems the healer is also being healed tonight. Thank you, Legolas. Hurry, we've wasted too much time. Frodo is still injured, come!"

Aragorn dragged the boat by a rope as they walked back to camp. As the night grew deeper, a small fire had been made. A hobbit awakened, weak but awake. The gentle sound of the river's current giving them a bit of peace and joy after such a rush of terror.


	2. Chapter 2

Anduin Rush: Chapter 2: Life Restored

The campsite had become silent in anticipation. No one knew what to expect when their companions returned, if they returned. Sam in particular was nervous, worrying of his master's state. His self-control soon diminished, and so he went to Boromir to settle himself down.

"They…they'll be all right, won't they Mr. Boromir?" he said quietly.

Boromir looked down at the over-worried hobbit, overcome by the bond between all four of the hobbits.

"They will be all right Sam, do not lose hope so quickly. I'm sure th…" Boromir paused as the sound of footsteps reached his keen ear. "They're on their way now, do not fear, my friend." With those few words, the entire Fellowship became relieved as Aragorn, Legolas, and an unconscious Frodo arrived at the camp.

Legolas gently placed Frodo down on his bedroll, while Aragorn began to go through his pack for bandages. Sam was at Frodo's side in an instant. He shivered as he felt his master's hand, as cold as the river itself.

Once Aragorn had collected the bandages, he turned back around to find Sam, as always, sitting next to his patient. Frodo's cousins soon joined. He took a sigh, realizing the difficulty of trying to pull these hobbits away from their injured friend.

"Gentlemen, why don't you see to it that Frodo gets a warm meal once he wakes up."Aragorn said to them, but there was no response. _They are obviously still a bit in shock from the attack. _He wondered on the subject. He sat down, trying to find the words to explain what happened. "Frodo was hit in the back by that Ringwraith, yet he must've been very strong at the time for he did not put the ring on. I'll make sure Frodo is all right, but I need time and space in order to do that. Why don't you make a small fire, just enough to start a small meal. I take it the whole Fellowship feels a little uneasy after the attack." Finally, the hobbits seemed convinced, and began collecting firewood and preparing a light meal.

Aragorn looked down at Frodo, wondering how the hobbit had resisted the Ring so well. He began to bandage Frodo, when he realized Frodo had been grasping something else. A small vial, which seemed slightly, illuminated. He reached to set it down so he could continue wrapping Frodo, when the hobbit woke up.

"Wha…what happened?" his voice quivered in pain. A rush relief ran through Aragorn to find Frodo awake.

"We're back at camp, the Black Rider is gone. How do you feel?" Aragorn asked quietly.

Frodo breathed heavily, considering his answer to the question. "A little sore, tired, still a little… scared." Frodo shivered at the thought of the Nazgul. _So close, it would've been over._ Frodo felt the Ring call to him, but he quickly snapped out of it's words when he heard Sam's voice speak to him.

"Mr. Frodo! You're awake! I was so worried, I…" Sam could hardly finish he was so full of joy. Aragorn smiled, along with Frodo who had been starting to recover quite well.

And so, once Aragorn had finished bandaging Frodo and everyone had their meal, the Fellowship began to discuss their course of action.

"Frodo is not well enough to continue, we should wait a day!" Sam protested angrily.

"Sam, there is no time to wait, I will regret to tell you this, but…" Aragorn paused unaware of what to do. "…the enemy draws nearer to us as we do to it." When Aragorn finished he sat and began on his pipe. "Your master is healing well, but to make up for lost sleep we will leave later in the day. Does that suit you Master Gamgee?"

Sam knew that his argument lost and sat back down. But, Boromir seemed unsatisfied with the ranger's proposals.

"Why not go to Gondor, Aragorn? We could gather supplies and maybe get a few men to help us if there is fighting." Boromir made the speech to the whole Fellowship, though few of them listened. _Frodo had been quiet the entire time,_ Boromir decided he should invite the ringbearer into the conversation.

"What about you, Frodo Baggins? What do you think?" Boromir questioned.

Frodo looked up; he hadn't been listening to the conversation. The Ring's loud voice had been shouting in his head.

"I'm not sure," he said, just barely loud enough to be heard.

Almost two hours of arguments continued when everyone finally calmed down to sleep. Legolas, being an elf and not needing much sleep, was on guard until morning. When dawn came, they decided to continue with Aragorn's proposal.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the support and love I have been getting. The show went well, and I feel much closer to the character. Here you go!

One year later. Nancy: 16, Bill: 20 Bet: 13(?)

"Hello, Bet, why are you up so late?" Nancy said. Her dearest friend sat on her bunk, staring at her hands.

"I wasn't raised to go to church or anything, but, I feel…strange. I mean, we steal what is rightfully others for ourselves. What does that say about ourselves?" Bet said, a confused look on her face. Not of sadness, not joy, but, completely neutral toward any one emotion.

Nancy sighed. "I know what you mean. But, I was raised on the streets. And, it is the people on those streets who support such a society where one must steal to live. It is not always our card to play, but we are not entirely to blame. Don't let it bother you." Bet smiled, and Nancy smiled back.

"Thank you, Nance." Bet said, finally lying down to sleep.

Nancy got up, sighed, and picked up her shawl from the chair in the middle of the room. "Off to work." She whispered to herself.

Unbeknownst to all who resided with Fagin, Nancy was a courtesan; a prostitute. She quietly began to sneak out of the room, when she heard a voice hiding in the shadows. "Work?" Bill said.

Nancy bit her lip. Bill grabbed her by the shoulder, and dragged her outside.

"Bill, how do you think I bring in the extra few pounds once a month?" she said, in a half-whisper.

He scowled. "Because you are a talented pickpocket, that's who you are. What other occupation could you possibly have?" He raised his arm about to strike.

She let out a sob "One you would not be proud of," she said.

He froze, and lowered his hand. He raised his other hand up to his mouth in shock as she let a tear fall.

"I'm sorry, Bill."

His anguish turned into anger once more, and his hand slapped the side of her face. His face turned red, he was ashamed for many reasons. But, seeing her cry, and seeing the side of the face he struck his blow on turn bright red made him feel terrible.

"Nancy…I…" he tried to say.

"I know, Bill. I am too, but, the months when we don't get much, I can't bear to see the children in there starve." She said, continuing her crying.

He held her close, caressing her head, which was buried in his chest. "I don't either. We'll help make ends meet. But, please, I couldn't bear to think of another man touching you."

She nodded from inside his embrace. "All right, Bill, all right."

"I love you, Nance." He said.

Nancy's tears became of joy. "I love you too, Bill."

He loosened his enveloping arms, and leaned down to meet her face. "No matter what, please don't forget that." He met her lips in an expression of absolute love. It was so sweet and so pure to know that the other loved them for them, nothing more, and nothing less. It was blissful to know that now only one would meet those lips, one would feel this way toward who they loved, it was all they needed.


End file.
